pinksheep_ytfandomcom-20200215-history
Crystal Sheep
Crystal Sheep is a sheep who is also Pink Sheep's love interest. There are two "Crystal Sheep" YouTube channel but none of them is real. Biography Meeting Pink Sheep When Pink Sheep first saw her, he thought her name was Blue Sheep. She said that being named after wool color was silly, and almost instantly, Purple Shep saw Pink Sheep and embarrassed him by saying his name and that he was married with one child. Realizing his son was correct, Pink Sheep went to The End to divorce his wife, the Ender Dragon. The divorce was successful, and they both went on to date other people, the Ender Dragon with an Unnamed Endermite. However, they decided to stay friends, and still talk today. Friendship with ExplodingTNT Pink Sheep decided he would try to muster up the courage to ask her out, only to find her with ExplodingTNT. Extremely jealous, Pink Sheep tried everything he could to get Crystal Sheep away from TNT. After countless failures, ExplodingTNT walked up to Pink Sheep. He explained that he would never date a Sheep, and they wore only friends. After Pink Sheep had asked, ExplodingTNT said he was going to set up Pink Sheep and Crystal Sheep. Pink Sheep was about to accept, but a Dorito caught his eye. Instead of going out with Crystal Sheep, Pink Sheep decided to marry a Dorito chip instead. Not long after, Pink Sheep ate the Dorito chip, a mistake he would terribly regret. Later He had then been trying to win Crystal Sheep for the next four months. He even wrote a song for her, and it was so successful, he made a one-hour long version. However, this did not work. It is unknown if Crystal Sheep heard it. Return A few months later, Pink Sheep found her Exploring TNT Town, the neighborhood of Pink Sheep and ExplodingTNT. Pink Sheep was shocked and played dating themed mini-games to prepare. A few days later, he asked Crystal Sheep to play SkyWars with him. She accepted and they played a game together. After a few games. Before Pink Sheep could ask her out, Crystal Sheep had to go home to water her flowers. Later, they met again on Hypixel and made an agreement that if Pink Sheep won a game of Build Battle, she would be his girlfriend. Pink Sheep made the theme of the build Crystal Sheep, and he won. He went back to tell Crystal Sheep the news, and she said she would ask ExplodingTNT to confirm. A few days later, ExplodingTNT, who had not changed his mind, agreed and said they would be perfect for each other. The next morning, Crystal Sheep told Pink Sheep the news and they officially became a couple. Date A month after the two became a couple, Crystal Sheep was in prison (Referencing the video nine days before it), and Pink Sheep was near it. He was trying to get to Crystal Sheep, but a hater cop came up, tasered and arrested Pink Sheep. He later got out and was arrested two more times. Later on, he found Crystal Sheep stuck in the vending machine. He told him how to get out of the vending machine, which was by resetting her character. When she came back, they had dinner, but the first bite killed Crystal Sheep. Appearance Crystal Sheep is a sheep with white skin, diamond blue wool, and eyes that match her wool color perfectly. However, her most noticeable feature is her eyelashes. She has large black eyelashes that are about as important to her as Pink Sheep's mustache is to him. Personality Crystal Sheep is extremely kind. She does not roast others, nor does she insult them. She even gave Purple Shep a new toaster. Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:Female Category:Pink Sheep's Builds Category:Pink Sheep Family Category:Not evil Category:Heros like your boi